A Christmas to Remember
by GingersKitty08
Summary: a girl a guy love a pretty great Christmas
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, Fred!" George yelled, "We gotta go!!"

It was the beginning of Christmas break, and George was REALLY excited.

"Hold on." Fred said, "Now, where were we?"

"About to say goodbye, I think." I replied.

"I" happens to be me. My name probably isn't quite as important as some (Harry Potter, Voldemort, Cornelius Fudge, etc.), but I'm still here!

My name is Lillith Annette Black. Daughter of Sirius Black. Don't quite know who my mother is. My father died near the end of my sixth year (I'm a year ahead of Ron, but a year behind Fred and George), so I'm an orphan.

"You going to be okay?" Fred asked for the fifty-billionth time that day.

"I'll be fine." I said.

I'm stuck at Hogwarts for Christmas. Whoopee!

"No, you won't." Ron said. "I got stuck here once. Not too much fun."

"Thanks a ton, Ronny-kins." I said, pinching his cheek, "I'll be absolutely fine."

"Nah, like Ron said, you won't." Fred said.

"So, we're taking you with us." George replied.

"What?" I said, "How are you going to do that?"

"Like this." They both said.

Fred grabbed my left arm, George grabbed my right, and they lifted me and started dragging me towards the train.

"But I can't leave!" I yelled, "What if someone comes here to tell me where my mom is?"

"Oh, yeah.." Fred said, "But we already fixed that!"

So, apparently, I was the only one NOT in on this brilliant plan.

Fred had gone and gotten permission from Dumbledore (not a hard task at all) to take me to the Burrow for Christmas. Dumbledore would send anyone with any information on my mother straight to the Burrow.

"So, see?" George said, "All fixed!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

It's a Christmas I'll never forget!

EVERYONE was there.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and a ton more!

All the non-family (excluding me, Harry and Hermione) left after dinner.

Then, the fun began.

"PRESENTS!!" the twins yelled.

They threw about 9 gifts at my head. All of varying size and weights.

"Thanks." I said, sarcastically, "Which should I open first?"

"MINE!!" the twins yelled.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

My gifts were GREAT!

I got a book on potions (not my BEST subject) from Hermione, chocolates from both Harry and Ron (they KNOW what I like, :D), Fred and George pranked me with the first gift (a puff of smoke rose out of the box, and turned my hair pink) the second gift was a nice scarf (pink and black, my two favorite colors), Ginny got me some cool hair clips and a perfume, Percy got me ANOTHER potions book (different from Hermione's, thank goodness), Bill had gotten me a new broom (my old one was TORTURED by the Whomping Willow), Mrs. Weasley gave me a pair of earrings she had gotten from her brothers at my age (Ginny doesn't have pierced ears, and isn't planning on getting ANY of her mom's earrings), Mr. Weasley gave me a book on muggles (interesting, to say the least), and Charlie got me a gorgeous necklace (knowing his mum was giving me her old earrings, it matched very well).

Since there was no room for me in Ginny's room (she and Hermione were in there), the twins's room (Fred, George, AND Percy were in there), I kinda got stuck bunking with Charlie in his old room.

"Sorry about that, dear." Molly had said, "We didn't know until a week ago that you were coming and.."

"It's fine, Mrs. Weasley." I said, "I would've liked to bunk with Ginny, but I can deal with it."

"Sorry, it's a bit of a mess." Charlie said, "I'm guessing Fred and George have been using my room for their prank headquarters."

"I'm not sure about that, but I'll let you know if I hear anything." I said.

We talked for a bit about what he was doing in Albania. Who knew that dragons could be so interesting?

After a bit, I fell asleep. I think he was talking about how beautiful Albania is. I can't be sure, though.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up, I was in my bed, covered with a few warm blankets. I didn't remember laying down here. I'm guessing that Charlie gave up a couple of his blankets, because he only had one.

He was still asleep when I woke up, so I covered him with a few of my blankets, and went down to see what Molly was doing for breakfast.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well, Lily," Molly said, "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you." I said, "Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh, no, dear." she said, "You're a guest, you go back upstairs and don't worry about a thing. I'll call when breakfast is ready."

"Thank you." I said.

I dashed back upstairs, running face first into Charlie. I bounced backwards, but Charlie reached around and grabbed me, so I wouldn't fall down the evil stairs (I fell down them ONCE when I was younger, and broke my arm).

"Sorry." we both said.

"Is mum finished with breakfast?" he asked, walking back upstairs with me.

"Nah, and she wouldn't let me help either." I said, "Stubborn!"

He laughed, "Yeah, she can be a bit stubborn at times."

"So, why were you runnning upstairs?" he asked, "Trying to get away from housework?"

"No, I was walking quickly up the stairs to go get a book." I said, "I was going to sit outside and read. Now, why were YOU running DOWN the stairs?"

"Long story, or short story?" he said.

"Short." I said, "I'd like to get to my book eventually."

"Well, I woke up, you weren't there, and I heard a bit of commotion downstairs and was worried that you had fallen... again..."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Sitting outside reading is only fun in the summertime. In the wintertime, you get snowed on, and get chunks of snow shoved at your face.

I decided to go for a walk around the woods, and asked Charlie to come with me. Ginny, Fred, George, and Ron were playing quidditch only with snow, and Bill was trying to referee so no one would get hurt.

"So, just going for a walk, or trying to escape?" Charlie asked.

"Actually, a bit of both." I said, "And, at some point, I'd like to find a nice place out here to just sit and draw."

"You draw?" Charlie asked, "Why didn't I know about this?"

"I'm not very good." I confessed, "I just started drawing one day, and liked it."

We walked for a bit longer, and then I asked, "Charlie?"

"Yes?" he said.

"Did you carry me to bed last night?" I asked, "And possibly give up a few blankets?"

"Guilty." he said, "You didn't look so comfortable laying in the floor like that. And once I set you on the bed, you looked cold. Mum didn't put enough blankets for two people in the room, so I gave you most of them."

"Well, thanks." I said, "Sorry I scared you this morning... You know, falling down the stairs and all."

"It's no problem." he said, "I just didn't want you getting hurt."


	2. Chapter 2

I thought about what Charlie had said for awhile. "I just didn't want you getting hurt."

*That could mean ANYTHING, Lily, get it out of your head!*

"Lily?" Charlie said, "Are you listening?"

"Huh?" I said.

"I was asking you if you wanted to get back, it's almost dark."

"Oh, okay." I said, as I jumped up, and started running back towards the Burrow.

I couldn't think with Charlie around. He'd get suspicious if I spaced out every time he talked to me.

"Lily!" he yelled, "Where are you?"

I wasn't about to yell back, but I turned around for a minute, and realized *I'm going the wrong way.*

*But which way is the right way now?*

"Lily!" Charlie yelled, seeming a bit further away.

I began running towards where his voice was coming from.

I HAD to get out of here before dark... It's dangerous to be out, alone, in the woods, after dark.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

~Charlie's POV~

"Lily!" I yelled, "Where are you?"

*If I lose her, mum'll kill me... Heck, I'LL kill me!*

"Lily!" I yelled again.

I found the edge of the woods, and I could see the house from there, but I couldn't go back without her. It was just too dangerous.

"Lily, why'd you run?" I said quietly.

~She likes you, stupid!~

*Not this again.*

~She likes you, and you like her. Admit it!~

*I CAN'T like her. She's so much younger than me.*

~What is age but a number?~

*Don't start going fortune-cookie on me.*

~Then tell her!~

*I'll think about it.*

*I've just GOTTA find her!*

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

~Lily's POV~

"Where am I?" I asked myself out loud, "Why did I run? Why am I so stupid!"

"You're not stupid." I heard a voice behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked, scared to find out.

"More questions?"

"Silly girl." another voice said, "Alone in the woods. And after dark too."

I turned around, shaking, but no-one was there.

"Where are you?" I yelled.

"We're here." a voice to my left said, "But you'll never see us."

"Why not?" I said, angrily.

"We're in your head, darling." another voice said.

I was so confused. These people were in my head, but I couldn't hear them in there, it was out here. And the voice in my head told me to run, but THEY are voices in my head too.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

~Charlie's POV~

"We're in your head, darling." I heard a voice say.

I heard a thud, like someone fell, and I began running towards where it was.

"LILY!" I yelled. She had fainted, it looked like.

"Why are YOU here?" a voice asked.

"I came to find her." I said.

"Is she YOURS?" another asked.

"Sort of."

"How can she 'sort-of' be yours?" the first voice asked.

"Fine, she IS mine." I said, "Now leave her alone!"

"Never." another voice, towards my left, said.

"We could NEVER leave her alone." the voices started surrounding me, yelling, "SHE IS OURS!"

I grabbed her, put her on my back, and began runnning.

Little did these people know, I'm an animagus.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

~Lily's POV~

I fell, and then, nothing.

I felt like I was flying. I opened my eyes, and I was!

I was on the back of a dragon, flying!

I screamed.

The dragon started to fly lower, and lower, until we were landing in a large field.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked the dragon, hoping it could understand.

It went over and flew into a tree. But the tree didn't break.

"I was taking you home." I heard Charlie say.

"Why were you just a dragon?" I asked, "Is this one of those crazy dreams I seem to be having lately?"

He laughed, "No, but if you'll trust me, I'll take you home, and then we can talk."

"Okay." I said, "I trust you."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

I ran into our room, closing the door quickly.

The dragon flew up to the window and began changing back into Charlie.

When he was small enough to fit through the window, he dashed in and ran into the closet.

He came back out as Charlie, dressed, and looking a bit red.

"So, you're an animagus?" I asked.

"Yes." he said, "Illegally, but yes."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I heard something strange." he said, "I heard a voice, and a thud, and laughing."

"I remember the voices, and falling, but I don't remember the voices laughing."

"You fainted." he said, "I came looking for you after I heard the voices. They started yelling at me, and I picked you up, and flew away."

*He saved me. He really does care.*

"So, you heard the voices too?" I asked.

"That's why I wanted to be out of the woods before dark." he said, "Those woods are full of terrible things that only come out after dark."

"So, I should be thankful that I asked you to come with me?"

"I don't know about thankful, but lucky would be good." he said, "You're very lucky."

"How am I lucky?" I asked.

"Like, when you fell down the stairs, you only broke your arm." he said, "When Ron did that, he broke alot more than that."

"When you were in your second year, Fred and George convinced you to try a candy, which was really a prank." he continued, "It was supposed to make you seem sick, but had backfired on most of the other kids. You and three others tried it. You were the only one that didn't REALLY get sick."

"Okay, I get it." I said, "Either I'm lucky, or you're my good-luck charm. You were there EVERY TIME I got into something that would normally hurt or kill someone else."

He thought about that for a bit.

"So, I'm thinking," he said, "You're not going to do ANYTHING dangerous, unless I'm there to protect you. Deal?"

"Deal." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're not going to do ANYTHING dangerous, unless I'm there to protect you."

That statement was ringing through my head all through that night.

I couldnt' sleep. So I laid there and stared at the ceiling, every once in awhile looking over at Charlie.

~You love him.~

*I do.*

Thinking about Charlie protecting me made me happy... for some weird reason. I was willing to AGREE with my conscience about loving him! Either I'm insane, or I'm in love.

I think it's a bit of both.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lily, wake up." I heard Charlie whispering.

"I'm already awake." I whispered back.

"And why weren't YOU asleep?" he asked.

"You weren't either?" I asked.

"Nope." he said, "I couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the woods."

"Me either." I confided.

"Well, I was staying awake to make sure nothing happened to you." he said.

"What were those voices in the woods?" I asked.

"I"m not really sure, but I remember them." he said, "I got lost in the woods once, when I was very young. One of the voices was kind, and let me leave, while she kept the others from attacking me. She said 'Run, Charlie, run quickly. I'll protect you.' And I've never been back in those woods until today."

"So, she's what makes you so lucky?" I asked.

"Huh?" he seemed confused.

"The kind woman's voice." I said, "She said 'I'll protect you.'. Did that mean ALWAYS or just right then?"

"Now that I think about it, I'm really not sure." he said. "I never really thought about that."

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lets go back and find out!" I said.

"Huh?" Charlie woke up. "Go where?"

"Go back into the woods!" I said, "We HAVE to find out if she's the reason you're lucky!"

"Who?" he asked.

"Ugh. Do you not remember ANYTHING we said last night!?!"

"Oh, yeah." he said, "I'm not letting you go back in there."

"Not at night." I said, "Today, after breakfast! I have a theory."

"Well this ought to be fun." he said sarcastically, "What's your theory?"

"I think the kind voice was one of the ones you would hear during the day." I said, "Maybe during the day, the kind voices answer if you're walking and talking alone in the woods. And she woke up that night, hearing the mean voices being... well, MEAN to you, and she wanted to help."

"That's a good thought." he said, "But, right now, we need food."

"Right." I said, "Let's go get some."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, where are you going?" Fred asked me.

"And why is Charlie going with you?" George added.

"And what are you planning on doing?" Ron added.

"Is this the third degree? And why are you asking me all of these questions?" I asked.

"You seem to be spending more time with Charlie than you are with us." Fred said, "That is a problem."

"Only with you, Fred." George said, "Ron and I are worried about what's going on between them, right?"

"Right." Ron replied. "We're really worried about you, Lily."

"Don't be." I said, "I'm fine, Charlie's just a friend, and we're only going to go explore the woods!"

"Alone?" Fred asked.

"Together?" George asked.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"That's really none of your business." Charlie said, coming into the conversation. "Ready to go, Lily?"

"Yes." I said, "Goodbye!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"What was all that about?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure." I said, "They're 'worried about what's going on' between us."

"Really?" Charlie said, interested suddenly.

"Yeah." I said, "Terrible isn't it? Just terrible that two people who are obviously just friends can't go ANYWHERE together without one of them getting the third degree before they leave."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

~Charlie's POV~

*She only sees us as friends. Why did I even think that I might have finally found someone.*

"Yeah, horrible." I said, trying as hard as I could not to sound hurt.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Nothing." I lied, "Let's get going."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

~Lily's POV~

*He DID like me!*

"Is it because I said that we were obviously just friends?" I asked, not thinking about it before it rushed out of my mouth.

"Well," he said, "Sort of."

"Does it bother you that we're just friends?" I asked.

"Sort of." he said.

"Is that all you can say?" I asked, "Sort of?"

"No," he laughed, "I just... It's confusing."

"I'll try as hard as I can to understand." I said, acting stupid.

"Fine." he replied, "Sit down, it's a long story."

"Alright." I said, "I'm listening."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

He talked about his years at Hogwarts. About how he had never had a girlfriend. How none of the girls found him interesting.

"I find you interesting." I said.

"I noticed." he replied, laughing.

He told about how he only really felt comfortable around the dragons, because they seemed less dangerous than girls.

"So, how does this apply to 'us'?" I asked.

"You'll see." he said.

He said he never expected to find someone that found him interesting, or that he felt comfortable talking to.

"But, now I have found someone." he said, "She's sweet, she cares about me, and she needs me."

"Ah, so you DO have a girlfriend." I said. "Good luck with her."

"Sit down." he said, "I was talking about you."

"Huh?" I asked, "How is that me?"

"You find me interesting, I feel very comfortable around you, you're sweet, you CARE about things I tell you, and you NEED me to take care of you. Remember?" he said, "It's like, you're the perfect girl for me. But you're too young."

"How am I too young?" I asked him, "Why does it matter how old I am? If you love me, and I love you, we should be allowed to be together."

"Wait..." he said, "Did you just say that you love me?"

"Maybe..." I said, "You never know what I'm going to say, though."

"And that's why I'm so crazy about you." he said.

I put my head on his shoulder, he turned to face me, and we shared one sweet, completely serious moment together. Our first kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, technically speaking, would you call us boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked.

Charlie laughed, "Okay, but just to make it official, Lillith Black, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would LOVE to." I said, and jumped up, and kissed him again.

Charlie laughed again. "Are you going to be doing that alot?"

"I'm really not sure." I said, "It all depends on my mood."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

~Charlie's POV~

That moment was amazing. Just sitting there, talking to her. Nothing to hide, just letting it go. And she felt the same way.

I still can't believe it! I, Charles Weasley, have a girlfriend.

I'm not sure how the family is going to take this, but we'll deal with that when it comes.

"So, Lily, what I said about you being too young..." I started.

"I'll forget that if you will." she said, "Besides, it's only, what, 3 years?"

"Which isn't terrible when you think about it." I said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

~FF to Summer~

~Lily's POV~

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" I said.

Charlie had come to meet me at the train.

"I had to come." he said, "I missed you."

"You could've written to me." I said.

"And I did." he said, pulling out a pile of envelopes, "My owl wouldn't carry more than two a day, and I just couldn't stand to write less than five!"

I laughed, "Well, I'll read them all now."

"Not now." he said, "Later."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

The entire ride on the Hogwarts Express had been interesting.

Sitting in a compartment full of Weasleys that STILL didn't know about what was going on in my head was very interesting.

I was thinking about Charlie the whole time.

At school, I had skipped down the halls. Some people thought that I was going crazy, like Luna Lovegood.

I couldn't tell anyone that Charlie and I were together. Things might get weird.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

~Charlie's POV~

When we got to the Burrow, I rushed Lily into the room we were going to be sharing, again.

"Now you can read them." I said, "I didn't want anyone else to see them."

"Secrecy can be bad!" she said.

"Does this mean people know about us?" I asked, shocked that she would tell people without telling me who she was telling.

"No." she laughed, "I was kidding. But people are getting suspicious."

______________________________________________________________________________________________

~Lily's POV~

I began reading his letters. They were so sweet.

_My Darling Lillith,_

_I miss you terribly._

_I wish you could be here with me. But, alas, 'tis impossible._

_Haha. Getting out of the Old-Fashioned talk._

_I do miss you. And I really do wish you could be here._

_I've been counting the moments since you left. It's only been a few, and I'm already writing._

_How desperate am I?_

_Love, Charlie _

"You are too sweet." I told him, "How did I manage to fall in love with such a sweet guy?"

"I'm not sure." he said, "I was wondering how I managed to find such a perfect girl."

"Just tell me what the letters say." I said, "I'll read them later."

"Okay." he laughed, "All of them say how much I miss you, and wish you could come back sooner."

"Of course." I said.

"But, in one of the later ones..." he dug through the pile, "here it is. Read this one."

_Lily,_

_I miss you so much._

_Still wishing you could be here._

_It's only a week until you'll be back at the Burrow, and I'm about to go insane waiting._

_I love you._

_I love you with every fiber of my being._

_If love were money, I'd be very rich._

_I'd love to ask you to marry me, but I'm not sure how my family, or yours, would take that._

_Love, your Charlie _

I jumped on him, and kissed him. "I missed you, and I love you, and YES!"

"Yes?" he said, "Yes what?"

"I would say yes if you did ask me to marry you." I said.

"Well, maybe I will." he said, "You are going to be finishing at Hogwarts next year."

"Yes. I will be." I said, "So..."

"I'll have to buy a ring." he said, "And we'll have to tell SOMEBODY."

"How about this." I said, "You tell everyone that you're getting married, don't tell them to who. I'll act surprised, and then, wedding day, EVERYONE is surprised."

"That might just be crazy enough to work." he said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lillith Black," Charlie said, "Will you marry me?"

He was down on one knee holding the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen in my life.

"Yes." I said, starting to cry, "I will."

He slid the ring onto my finger, pulled me into a hug, and kissed me.

I slid the ring off my finger.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I can't wear it on my finger, or people would know." I pulled a necklace out of my pocket, "Remember this?"

"The necklace I got you for Christmas?" he asked, "What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm going to put the ring on this." I said, "It's long enough that I can hide it under my shirt, but I'll still be wearing it."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

~Charlie's POV~

At dinner that night, I stood up to make my announcement. Lily and I had it all planned out.

"Umm.. Everyone?" I started, all eyes on me, the man keeping them from eating their dinner, "I have an announcement."

"Get on with it, Charlie!" Fred said.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Ron yelled.

"You two HUSH!" Molly said, "Go on, Charlie."

"I'm getting married." I said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

~Lily's POV~

"I'm getting married." he said.

I stood up.

"Oh, Merlin." Fred said, "Don't tell me you're marrying HER!"

"Shut up, Fred." I said, angrily, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?" Fred looked quite confused.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend, and you're marrying her?" I asked again, "I'm, like, your BEST FRIEND!"

"Hey, I'm his brother!" Bill yelled back, "Why didn't you tell anyone you had a girlfriend?"

"I didn't want you to know." Charlie said, looking embarassed. "I didn't think anyone would really care."

"My Charlie..." Molly mumbled, "has a girlfriend.... AND he's getting married..."

"Well, congratulations, Charlie." I said, still angry. "I hope you and she are WONDERFULLY happy together."

I stomped upstairs to the bedroom.

I could hear them downstairs.

"Wow, she's angry."

"Should we go talk to her?"

Fred came up to talk to me.

"Lily?" he started, "I know you're angry at Charlie, so, I was wondering, do you want to trade rooms with Ginny, or Ron, or something?"

"No." I said. "I can deal with it, and I WILL deal with it."

"Okay." he said, "I didn't mean to make you angry."

"I'm sorry." I said. "I just thought... we're best friends! I thought he'd tell me if anything like this was happening!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Later, when it was just me and Charlie, and we KNEW nobody was listening, we started talking.

"Good performance, Lily." he said, "You had ME convinced that you were really mad at me."

"Thanks." I said, "You know, we never did finish exploring those woods."

"I don't think we need to." he said.

"I do." I said, "The kind voice protected you, and you protected me. I want to thank her."

"Alright." he said, "We'll go tomorrow."

"I'll pretend to still be angry, and run off into the woods." I said, "You can follow, pretending to be upset, and trying to calm me down. Sound good?"

"As always." he said, giving me a kiss, "Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

~Charlie's POV~

"You can't meet her until AFTER the wedding." I said.

"You can't do that!" Molly said, "I have to help her get ready!"

Ginny and Hermione agreed, "We HAVE to help!"

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" I said.

"We promise!" they all said.

"I'll go get her."

I ran upstairs to get my wand, and ran outside to look like I was going to apparate to her house.

I apparated upstairs, into my room, where Lily was siting, waiting.

"Lily." I said, "My mum, Hermione and Ginny promised they wouldn't tell anyone. Can we let them help you?"

"Fine." she said, "But ony those three."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

I led mum and the girls up to my room, and opened the door.

Lily stood, waiting for them to come in.

"You're marrying Lily?!?" Ginny was so excited. "I KNEW it!"

"Hush!" Mum said, "It's a surprise, remember." She had a sort of mischievious twinkle in her eye. Like the look Fred and George get right before they prank someone within an inch of thier life.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

~Lily's POV~

"You look gorgeous." Molly told me.

"Thank you." I said, "Thanks guys."

"Now, we're going to go help everyone to their seats, mum'll do the charm on your veil, and we'll be gone. Okay?" Ginny said.

I nodded quickly.

Molly did a quick charm on my veil so I could see through it, but none of the guests would see my face until Charlie lifted it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

I had no-one to walk me down the aisle.

I was terribly nervous.

Apparently, Ginny told Harry, but made him swear not to tell a soul.

He came back to where I stood, waiting for the wedding to begin.

"Here." he said, handing me a ring, "Flip it three times, and think of Sirius."

I did just that, and my father stood before me, transparent. Like a ghost.

"No one will be able to see him, except you." Harry said. "He can walk you down the aisle without giving away your identity."

"Thank you." I said to Harry, lifting my veil to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I owe you."

"Are you ready, princess?" Sirius said, "The wedding's beginning."

"Okay, daddy." I said, "Let's go."

I walked down the aisle, seemingly alone, but really, I had my father with me.

"We are gathered here today..."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Charlie lifted my veil as the minister asked "Do you, Lillith Annette Black, take this man as your husband?"

"I do." I said, Charlie and I both smiling at each other.

"Do you, Charles Weasley, take this woman as your wife?"

"I do." he said, beaming.

"You may now kiss the bride." the minister said, skipping the "Is there any reason these two should not be wed?" as per our instructions.

We kissed to the sound of Molly, Ginny, and Hermione sobbing; Fred, George, and Ron gasping; my father whistling; and Mr. Weasley and Bill yelling their congratulations.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

~Charlie's POV~

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you were marrying her, Charlie?" dad asked.

"Nobody really thought it was appropriate, me marrying a girl so much younger than me." I said.

"Hey, it's only three years." Bill said, "And, she seems like the right girl for you."

"Thanks, Bill." I said, "That means alot."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

~Lily's POV~

The wedding was over, and it was time to open our gifts to each other.

He had gotten me a puppy. I hadn't had time to get him anything, so we called the puppy our gift to each other.

Hermione found this oddly sweet, and began to cry. Ron, of course, not knowing what to do, inched away, only to have me shove him over to her, and put his arm around her.

And so began our life as one big happy family.


End file.
